clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Fisherman
The Fisherman is unlocked in Hog Mountain (Arena 10). He is a single-target, melee troop with moderate hitpoints and damage, and is unique in that he can throw a hook to pull enemy troops towards him or pull himself towards buildings. If a troop is hooked in, the troop will be slowed in movement and attack speed by 35% for 2.5 seconds. While moving to a building with his hook, he can still be damaged, unlike a dashing Bandit. A Fisherman card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Fisherman's hook has a range of seven tiles. Keep this in mind when deciding where to place him against enemy troops to pull them. *The Fisherman is not recommended against any troop with high damage at close range, so avoid using the Fisherman alone to reel in troops that deal high amounts of damage to close targets such as a Hunter, Mini P.E.K.K.A. or a P.E.K.K.A. unless you desperately need to pull it away from the tower because when pulled to the Fisherman the troop will easily be able to out-damage and kill the Fisherman. However, pairing the card with swarm troops like Skeletons or Guards works, especially if you want to pull an anti-tank away from your push further up the board. *On the contrary, the Fisherman can synergize well with close-range melee troops as the Fisherman can pull enemy troops closer to them so the troop is able to hit more easily. *The Fisherman is best used as a defensive support card to separate a tank from support troops, or to single-handedly counter certain troops like Hog Rider and even activate the King Tower. Avoid cycling him in the back as it may allow the opponent to take advantage of his hook. *Fisherman can be used as a method for activating the King's Tower, by placing him in front of the King's Tower, allowing him to pull building-targeting or splash damage troops closer to the King Tower. *If timed correctly, the Fisherman's hook can reset the Battle Ram, the Ram Rider, the Prince, and the Dark Prince's charges; as well as being able to stop the Mega Knight from getting his jump off. Interestingly, the Fisherman can stop the Bandit mid-dash with his hook, despite the latter usually being invincible during it. *The Fisherman can be stun-locked by the Zappies, however, the Fisherman will be able to take out one of the three Zappies before being stun-locked. *Keep in mind that the Fisherman pulls himself to buildings. This means that he can be used in front of larger units, such as the P.E.K.K.A. or Giant, as a sacrifice to prevent an Inferno Tower from killing the larger unit. *If the Fisherman is deployed alone with no support, Goblins can counter him. The Fisherman does not deal enough damage to one-shot a Goblin. History *Fisherman Draft event was released on 4/7/2019 so that players were able to get Fisherman before its general release. *The Fisherman was generally released on 5/8/2019. *The August 2019 Update increased the Fisherman's hitpoints by 10% and his hook range by 0.5 tiles (from 6.5 tiles to 7 tiles). *The September 2019 Update decreased the Fisherman's damage by 11% and his Elixir cost (from 4 to 3 Elixir). *On 5/9/19, a Balance Update outside the normal monthly schedule decreased the Fisherman's hitpoints by 5%. *On 7/10/19, a Balance Update decreased the Fisherman's hitpoints by 5% and his damage by 6%. *On 4/11/19, a Balance Update decreased the Fisherman's hook range by 1 tile (From 7 tiles to 6 tiles) and increased his hook charge time by 10% (From 1 second to 1.1 seconds). *On 7/1/20, a Balance Update increased the Fisherman's Hook Range by 1 tile (from 6 to 7 tiles), but increased his hook charge time (from 1.1 seconds to 1.5 seconds). Trivia *The Fisherman's hook is comparable to Gene's Super in Brawl Stars, another Supercell game. *The Fisherman and his fish are the subjects of an Emote as a one-time reward. *There is a bug which permanently stuns the Fisherman if his hook is interrupted by a stun such as a Zap when he is latched onto the tower and is close enough to not re-initiate his hook mechanic. *The Fisherman's name is Maurice as said by his fish in The Flood trailer; however, if the language is set to Japanese, his name is Triton. *The Fisherman is a subject of some emotes.